vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia Clementine
Summary Amelia Clementine is the protagonist of the Webnovel “Papercut”, she had a relatively normal life before becoming a maid. Amelia had happily lived with her family for sixteen years even though they were poor, which led to her getting a job before they all died of an illness. She then became a maid for a wealthy family which seemed normal but eventually led to her finding a plant which contained a "Ghost Witch". This anomaly entered Amelia's body, merging with her soul transforming the girl into a Hybrid. Although scary at first, this event in her life opened her to a plethora of unique and potent abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, at least High 6-A with her powers | Unknown physically, at least High 6-A with her powers Name: Amelia Clementine Origin: Papercut Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Hybrid Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Has two souls which she can merge and divide at will, can freeze souls), Fear Manipulation (“The most serious stare” causes her targets to be induced with fear), Intangibility, Ice Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Weather Manipulation (Misuse of Divine Energy can cause storms on distant planets or randomly kill a passerby), Instant Death, Can heal damage to her soul, Instinctive Reaction, Attack Reflection, Causality Manipulation (Her attacks reverse causality forcing the effect to precede the cause), Ice Aura, Power Nullification via Ice Manipulation (Her ice merges with the target’s cells and sets their SV to 0 causing their powers to not work), Vector Manipulation (Stopped a bullet mid-air by "robbing it of its velocity"), Immortality (Type 8; So long as she doesn’t fear Death, she cannot die)| All Previously Mentioned Abilities, Absolute Zero, True Flight, Enhanced Vision (Thermographic and Atomic vision), Electricity Manipulation via Ice Manipulation (Can create electricity via rubbing snowflakes together), Teleportation via Maka Beads |-|Resistances=Resistance to Hellfire Manipulation (Can survive 300,000,000°c heat), Soul Manipulation (Divine Protection doesn’t allow for external altercations of the soul, mind or body), Plot Manipulation (Physically broke free of Wildcard’s control over the Story), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Touched the Hands of death which are stated to instantly kill those who have not overcome her) | All Previous Resistances, Time Stop (Olivia’s Time Snap doesn’t effect her anymore) and Power Nullification (1/10 of Xenatra’s power is enough to ignore the effects of the underworld’s suppression on her powers) Attack Potency: Unknown physically, at least Multi-Continent level with Ice Manipulation (Ice is potent enough to neutralize Olivia's hellfire which spews at temperatures exceeding 300,000,000 degrees) | Unknown physically, at least Multi-Continent level with Ice Manipulation, likely higher (Stronger Than 1/100th of her previous power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can avoid cloud to ground lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to her previous state) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Continent level (Able to withstand this amount of heat being radiated from Olivia’s suppressed attack) | At least Multi-Continent level (Comparable to her previous state) Stamina: Average Range: Kilometers with ice manipulation Standard Equipment: Maka Beads Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: Amelia is usually known to start off with an ice barrage at the opponent. Weaknesses: Removing Xenatra is implied to make her powerless, although this is nigh-impossible for someone to do due to Divine Protection. Once her Energia and Divine Energy are gone, she's implied to become powerless. | Same as before mentioned. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Most Serious Stare: This is a technique that causes her victims' bodies to seize up, incapacitating the latter. Unfortunately, this doesn't seem to work on certain foes like Wildcard (Although it is unknown if it's because she is stronger or if it's because her passive Plot Manipulation) * Divine Energy: Divine energy is a special type of essence that requires one to be trained by the gods. It's stated that misuse of this energy could cause storms on distant planets or instantly killing a person at random. **'Divine Protection:' This is a power given to Amelia by the Gods and acts as a metaphysical barrier around her mind, body and soul. It states that "Divine Protection doesn't allow for external alteration of the mind, body and soul". * Stamina Variable: A stamina variable is described as being like an MP meter from a video game. Every living thing has a Stamina Variable and were it ever to reach zero, the host would die. Key: 1/100 of Xenatra’s power | 1/10 of Xenatra’s Power Note: Her ice manipulation has a sort of intangible property to it, causing it to travel through physical objects. Gallery Amelia Transparent Render.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Papercut Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Ghosts Category:Causality Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Vector Manipulation Users